A Foolish Hope
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Over time I have mastered seeing people I knew in my world be in completely different people in this world. However one thing that I have never expected was for some woman to suddenly hugging me like her life depended on it. Edwards point of view.


Ok I'm from a different world where the people I see here are the people I knew back home. After over a year here whenever I see someone I knew from my world I have learned to control myself and not do something that would freak them out.

Namely jumping and yelling at them.

So you can imagine my surprise when out of nowhere this woman who looks to be in her late 20s early 30s comes literally out of nowhere and hugs me so tightly that I can barely breath and sprouting nonsense.

I honestly thought she was going to kill me at first but then I realized that she was just clutching me and crying. All I could do at that point was pat her on the back hoping to calm her and looking around for some help.

A man, hopefully her husband, comes out and sees her. His face has relief on it before turning to shock at the sight of me.

Is there something on my face or something?

He shakes his head before extracting his wife from my grip. He murmurs something to her to which she stares at him and shakes her head and says something back.

While they are talking I look around. Is this where I leave?

The man comes forward and bows slightly and says "I apologize for my wife's behavior. She…had gotten caught up in something." his voice has an accent to it. Sounds like Japanese.

I also bow a little "Um it's all right, no need to apologize."

The woman still stands there her hands clasped in front of her face watching me. Her eyes well up again and she lets out a small cry. Her arms shake as if she was going to throw them over me.

The man steps forward and grasps her arms "Elizabeth." he says.

Somehow, although how I will never figure out, the three of us find ourselves at a small outdoor café. The man is staring at his coffee determined not to make eye contact with me while the woman is watching me as if her life depended on it.

The man, I think he is Japanese his accent and name suggest that, introduced himself as Yutaka Ichijo and his wife Elizabeth Ichijo, the woman seems to be an American.

"I am Edward Elric." I introduce myself. I pretended not to notice as the man stiffed at hearing my name nor as the woman closed her eyes and gave a small shudder.

"Elric. Are you by any chance related to Hohenheim von Elric?" the man asked. The question seemed rather forced, as if he was trying to remind himself of something.

I nod. "Hohenheim is my father." I said. As I took a sip of the coffee I noticed Yutakas hand was clenched in a tight fist.

A few moments of silence passed before Yutaka took out his pocket watch and said "We have to go Elizabeth. We'll miss the train."

Elizabeth nodded but didn't move from her seat nor remove her eyes from my face. It wasn't until I coughed into my fist she was startled out her thoughts.

"Yes." she said, nodding and getting up from her seat and gathering her belongings. "Yes."

Both I and Yutaka left some money for the bill before leaving that area. I held out my left hand towards the both of them and after some hesitation Yutaka shook it. Elizabeth stepped forward as if to embrace me but in the end settled for a handshake as well.

"If you're ever in town." I heard myself say. "Please stop by the laboratory. Just tell them my name and that you're a friend of mine and they'll let you in."

Yutaka and even Elizabeth smiled and said "We'll do that."

With a nod I finally turn and leave intent on finally getting home before Alfons would start worrying any more then he already does when I'm not home when I say I will be.

I resist the urge to look back at the couple who I still feel watching the back of my head because I know what I will really see.

I won't see a nice and married couple.

I won't see a Japanese man and an American woman.

I won't see two people dressed in pants and a shirt on travel.

I won't see Yutaka Ichijo and his wife Elizabeth Ichijo

I'll see a strict pair of people who wish to get married.

I'll see a Xingese man and an Amestrian woman.

I'll see two people dressed in the Amestrian military standard uniform.

I'll see Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

I'll see the two people I wished would have been my real parents.

With a heavy heart and a sorrow filled thoughts I walked away intent on getting as far away as possible from Yutaka and Elizabeth Ichijo.

* * *

Yutaka watches the boy leave and then turns to his wife.

"That was! That was Yutaka." Elizabeth insisted. He shook his head sadly.

"No it wasn't Elizabeth." Yutaka said, sadly. It looked like him. It sounded like him. But it wasn't him.

"But it was." she said, but it sounded weak. She was already resigning to the truth.

"I thought so too." Yutaka says bowing his head. He glanced over to where Edward was walking away just barely seeing him.

Elizabeth shook for a moment before closing her eyes. Yutaka put his arm around her and they both slowly started towards the train station.

They stop by a store to stock up on some food for the road and as Elizabeth is paying he pulls a picture out of his pocket.

It was obviously taken a couple years ago. In it was himself, his wife, and his son Edward. His wonderful beautiful son. His treasure.

For that moment. For that one moment. He was so sure that they had found him. That he hadn't been killed in that town that was bombed by Zeppelins.

That is was their son and they were a family again.

Yutaka swallowed the lump in his throat and pocketed the picture.

Foolish, simply a foolish hope.

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Sad ending really.**

**Incase you couldn't tell this is in my Son of Flame universe where Edward is the child of Roy and Riza.**

**In the movie alter!Edward was killed by a Zeppelin crashing on him. That Edward is this Edward.**

**For my SoF readers I am so sorry! Writers block + Me = Major Emoing.**

**I really missed typing; the writers block is affecting me everywhere and not letting me write anything. Hopefully this will cancel it out.**

**Yutaka Ichijo is the Japanese name for Roy Mustang, I looked it up on blogthings. And Elizabeth…well I was lazy and other people use this name for her so…yeah.**

**Yutaka and Elizabeth Ichijo are in fact alter Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.**

**Oh and who here has ever heard of Shugo Chara? If you have then what is your opinion on me doing a crossover with FMA with that?**

**I hope you guys liked this oneshot.**

**HOWEVER this does not have to remain an oneshot if you don't want it to be, if you give me ideas for it to continue then I will.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
